Terror Under the Blood Moon
" " is the fourth episode of Primal. Plot Fang is seen running through an open field with Spear on her back as a massive pack of raptors pursues them. After a lengthy chase with numerous raptors being killed by the duo, Spear and Fang are surrounded. Before they can pounce, the raptors suddenly flee the area, seemingly terrified. The moon suddenly turns blood red, and a thick fog envelopes the area. While wandering, Spear and Fang spot an emaciated-looking caveman carrying a boar on his back. After tripping and breaking his leg, the caveman hoots and hollers, calling out to his family, who watch from the safety of a cave. Another caveman runs out to retrieve the boar, but is suddenly snatched by a large flying creature. Wanting to help, Spear picks up the wounded caveman and the boar and carries them to the cave. The cavemen retreat deeper into the cave, leaving Spear and Fang confused. Suddenly, Spear and Fang are attacked by a flock of massive, crimson-red bats. After a brutal fight, the bats manage to capture Spear and bring him back to their nest. Determined to find Spear, Fang tracks the bats down to their den. Feigning death, Fang tricks the bats into picking her up and bringing her inside their den. Inside, she finds spear wrapped in a strange silk-like material. It is revealed that the bats share the cave with a massive prehistoric spider, whom they share a strange symbiotic relationship with. Fang fights the spider while Spear manages to break free of the webbing. Together, they kill the spider and escape the nest before the bats return. However, the bats manage to track Spear and Fang down. The duo lead the bats into a patch of tall grass where the raptor pack resides. The raptors ambush the bats, and while the two species fight, Spear and Fang make a quick escape. Characters *Spear *Fang *Raptors *Man Bats *Mega Spider *Albino Caveman Tribe Gallery Primal trailer - 18.jpg Primal trailer - 26.jpg Primal velociraptors.jpg Primal trailer - 8.jpg Primal - Skull mountain.jpeg Primal trailer - 27.jpg Primal trailer - 29.jpg Primal trailer - 7.jpg Primal trailer - 28.jpg Primal trailer - 23.jpg Primal trailer - 24.jpg Primal trailer - 21.jpg Primal - Spear and Fang.jpeg Trivia *The scene where Spear and Fang were running into the grass field while running away from the dromaeosaurs may have been a reference to the 1997 film, The Lost World: Jurassic Park. *This episode was originally called "The Killing Ground" in its pitch animatic. *There was a deleted scene of a female bat flying into the cave to discover Spear and Fang next to the spider's corpse. The bat then let out an alarm to alert its kind before being killed by Fang. In this same scene, it is stated that the spider would save the bat's food for them. It's not clear if this is still part of the symbiotic relationship between them in the actual episode, or if the relationship possibly extends beyond just food preservation. References